tgama_teenagedreamsfandomcom-20200216-history
Diamond
This article is about Diamond in the TV show, for her in the movie, please see Diamond/Movie. Princess Diamond is an elemental fire fairy and one of the founding members of The Gems. Personality Diamond is compassion, sweet and kind. She always been "the back bone" of the club. Diamond is friendly. She doesn't care about herself unlike Emerald. In season 3 she once stated "No, we're gonna help Sugar. I don't care if she hates me or not", showing that she doesn't care about herself and helping someone she doesn't like. Diamond doesn't have any jealous feeling towards Princess Krystal, Dean's ex-fiancé but she still has some feelings toward her ex-boyfriend, Andy. History Spring Diamond came back from the flower shop. Her mum soon arrived, her parents then told her that they're going nowhere this Spring. Diamond, upset went to the park and saw a fairy (Emerald) battling a witch. She slapped the witch's face which became fire. The witch then disappeared. Emerald and her walked to her parents house to get permission to go a college for fairies. Soon, her parents told her she was adopted. Diamond didn't care and said she wanted to go there. Her parents gave her permission to go there.Diamond's Destiny Diamond and and Emerald went to Fairiex, School for Fairies. She was scared at first. They then have to take a test to know which class to go. Diamond shared the same class and dorm with the four fairies.Entering Fairiex College Later in the season finale, Diamond defeated The Ancestral Witches. She and The Gems celebrate their victory. Headmistress Ara said that she was very proud of them and Diamond smiled. She then later took a walk with Dean and Krystal in season 1 ended. Summer She met and the other Gems met Cinnamon and they became friends. Diamond tried to make Cinnamon and Liana friends, but instead they keep arguing until they stopped in the ending. Cinnamon and Diamond interacted very well. Later when Cinnamon turned into a monster because of a curse, Diamond and Daphne accompany her and told her not to worry. Diamond gave Cinnamon some food and told Cinnamon everything is just fine. A few minutes later when the darkness pillar is taken, Cinnamon, Diamond and Daphne went to the Crystal Cave to stop Senkhara from destorying the pillar. Cinnamon, Diamond and Sugar got into a fight of who shall take the pillar (make the sacrifice) and in the end Cinnamon did it. Due to their surprise, Cinnamon reverted into her original self instead of death. In the finale, she and The Gems defeated Senkhara. They all said they can't do it without Cinnamon. Diamond said that it was great to earn Harmony, and The Gems later agreed. Autumn The Gems were celebrating their final year at Fairiex. Soon, Headmistress Ara told them that there's a mission, and only they can accomplish. Diamond said that they can do it, and they all later agreed. They then earned Sirenix and Dark Sirenix. Later in the season finale, she and The Gems have defeated their villain. Cinnamon met a handsome boy named Roy and they became a couple. Diamond was happy for herself and The Gems, and then later blushed when Dean told her she was awesome, but she still hated him. Winter The Gems went to Earth to find a fairy named Jewel. They searched for her. After they found her, they must earn a new transformation, Heartix and Linix. Later in the final, they've defeated The Wizards of The Black Circle. Jewel was happy that she earned her Heartix, but did not achieve Linix yet. It was revealed that she earned it in the movie. Movie The Gems have to defeat Senkhara, The Ancestral Witches and The Wizards of the Black Circle. When they were fighting, the Ancestral Witches chanted a spell and there was a dark curse. The Gems became fairy tale characters. Liana and Cinnamon who still know who they are went to find the other Gems, and later convinced them about the dark curse. In the end, The Gems broke the curse and defeated their enemies. Mid-Spring The Gems have to find the last fairy on Earth, Nina. They also have to battle a new enemy, Ammut. As they try to earn Elemental Gems, they will find lots of tasks that they have to pass. Later in the finale, Nina earned her Elemental Gems. They all then defeated Ammut and started a new life and get jobs. Mid-Summer She pretended to be amnesia because she wanted to investigate about her friends and Dean, if they will still remember her or just go with Iris. She appeared in episodes 1-4, and did not appear after episode 4. She returned in the mid-half of the season—episodes 12 and onwards. In season 6 episode 13, she reveals herself by singing Freak the Freak Out. Iris told Diamond that she has already forgive Diamond, and the two become friends. Diamond and Iris, later were seen to talk to each other all about their adventures. Diamond said that she shouldn't doubt Iris, and Iris stated the truth, that she and Dean kissed because they were forced to by Emerald. Transformations Basic Her Basic outfit is a sparkly purple halter top decorated with an oval-shapep gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching purple miniskirt with matching color shorts under her skirt and purple ankle boots. She also wears lavender cuff wrist bands around her arms from elbow to wrist with a point down the palm and wears a small golden tiara with three rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are blue with cyan tips. Harmony thumb|left|Diamond in her Harmony. Diamond's Harmony is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of purple, green, yellow, and pink. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style. She also has deep pink eye makeup. She has yellow orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her indigo colored boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of purple, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Sirenix Diamond's Sirenix consists of a tube top with purple colors and lavender borders. Her hair is longer tied closer to the end and it is decorated with a light blue shell tiara. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also purple. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is lavender. Her wings are mainly purple with the top part pink and closer to the center is pink also. The design on her wings are magenta hearts. Her top wing border is fuchsia. Her shoes are purple heels similar to Harmony, but with yellow and purple straps. Dark Sirenix Diamond's Dark Sirenix consists of a tube top with black colors and red borders. Her hair is longer tied closer to the end and it is decorated with a red shell tiara, her hair becomes orange. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also red. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is red. Her wings are mainly red with the top part white and closer to the center is white also. The design on her wings are fuchsia hearts. Her top wing border is fuchsia. Her shoes are red heels with black and light blue straps. Heartix/Power of Heart Diamond's Heartix consists of a purple turtleneck and heart cord with detached violet sleeves, green leaf arm-warmers, cyan wrist length gloves, medium blue skirt and fluorescent green high-heels. Her wings are fluorescent green with cyan edges. Linix From top to bottom, Diamond's hair has reached knee-length and has a pair of small braids in back that connect to a golden heart barrette while pink eyeshadow is on her eyelids. She wears a midriff-bearing top with puffy shoulders that is pink on top with peach-colored sleeves and blue on the bottom. Her wings are larger than those of the Harmony, and are lined in purple with a pale blue interior, pink heart shapes and small dark blue heart gems decorating the wings themselves. Her gloves are fingerless and light purple in color. Her skirt is poofy and tutu-like, colored purple with a dark purple heart on each hip that holds a pair of purple bows in place, a matching purple band around the above the layered ruffles that are purple on top and pink on the bottom. Lastly, sandals are gone and replaced with a pair of purple heels that are white on the bottom and sparkly pink socks that have two dark pink stripes on the top. Elemental Gems Diamond's Elemental Gems form consists of a purple one-strap top that has pink wave holes and a purple ruffled skirt with purple attached leggings that have nerve-like purple designs with matching purple boots with pink bases and medium violet red striped ruffles on the back of her leggings made to look like fins. She also has dark blue ribbons tied around her arm from her shoulder to her wrist with a pink flower-like wrist band. Her hair looks similar to Sirenix and Harmony (the top is similar to Harmony and the bottom is similar to Sirenix). Her wings are sea-shell shaped and are multi-colored with shades of blue, pink, orange, and gold with dark blue and white striped borders. Her eye-shadow is lavender and has purple nail-polish. Firix Coming soon.. Transformation Gallery Voice Actresses Movie Portrayers In the half live-action half animated movie The Gems: The Dark Curse, Diamond is portrayed by Meghan Ory and voiced by Molly C. Quinn. She was originally planned to be played by Victoria Justice, but the plannings change because Victoria's voice doesn't fit for Diamond since her voice is fun and pop, while Meghan's is sweet. References Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Diamond